


sand

by blackholenipples



Series: femslash february [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Touka Senju: ambassador to Uzushio and the worst marriage negotiator ever to exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackholenipples/pseuds/blackholenipples
Summary: Before the destruction of Uzushio, it was common knowledge that an Uzumaki is not to be trusted around the water.





	sand

**Author's Note:**

> okay, technically? it's still January, but i'm bound to miss at least one day in feb, so i'm counting this as entry #1/28

Tōka kicks off of the sandy bottom and bursts through the surface of the water with a laugh.

“Get back here! Tail-for-brains, you’ll regret this.” She tries to growl, but a giggle ruins the act.

Mito keeps treading water, moving backwards just fast enough to stay just out of reach of Tōka’s grabs. Tōka can swim well enough to survive, but she’s no Uzumaki, raised on the sea and graceful as a fish in the ocean’s caress. She paddles her way back to shore and lays back on the sand to dry. Her hair is loose and bound to be full of sand and knots in an hour when she tries to brush it out, but she’ll be returning to the battlefields in a few days with only the memory of lazy days in Uzushio left to her.

It’s worth an hour or two of fighting with her hair to lie here enjoy the warmth of the sunlight shining down on her exposed stomach.

Mito flops down beside her with a grin and Tōka is left breathless by the sight. She’s all fiery hair, golden skin and eyes full of life.

“Hey.” She says with a dopey grin.

Mito doesn’t say anything, just rolls over to lay on Tōka’s chest and press a quick kiss to the tip of her nose.

She pulls back long enough to grin and tuck a chunk of hair behind her ear before swinging a leg over Tōka’s hips and straddling her.

“Hi. Are you regretting challenging me to a swimming race yet?” She asks, “because I’m okay with a rematch, but you’ll have to up the wager.”

Tōka grins back and lets her hands slide up Mito’s thighs. “You cheated. I think dunking me is an automatic forfeit.”

Mito leans closer.

“Oh really?”

“Hm,” Tōka’s hands slide up the warm expanse of her back. “Yes, I won. You have to give me the forfeit now.”

“I disagree,” Mito purrs. “You’re in Uzushio, which means you play by Uzumaki rules.”

Tōka considers arguing further. “I still want a rematch.” She murmurs before leaning up and closing the gap between them.

She kisses Mito slowly, like they can pretend that they have time together. As though if she kisses like they have the rest of their lives, Mito won’t be going off to marry Tōka’s cousin in a few weeks. Like they might both live through the year.

Mito kisses back just as slow and just as warm. Where their mouths are gentle and soft, their fingers are not.

Tōka is clutching at Mito’s back, pulling her in though their chests and hips are already flush together.

Mito breaks away with a gasp.

“Sorry,” she says, scrunching her eyes closed in concentration. Behind her, the water slowly recedes from the edge of Tōka’s toes down to the line at which it had rested ten minutes ago.

“You’re going to be wasted in Konoha.” Tōka says remorsefully. “As the clan head’s wife, they won’t let you anywhere near the field.”

Mito shrugs. “My people need this alliance,” she says unhappily.

“I know. I just wish…” she trails off.

Mito smiles. “I know, love. I wish I could be yours instead. Can you imagine the pair we’d make on the field, with your earthquakes and my tsunamis?”

Tōka can see it easily, it's far too easy to imagine the two of them dancing through enemy lines with water, earth, blades and glowing chains flowing seamlessly to sow death and ruin.

“The ambushes we could plot.” She says remorsefully.

Tōka sighs.

“We have the last of the state banquets tonight and both of us will need at least an hour to get the beach out of our hair.” She says.

Mito nods and stands. She offers a hand, and Tōka takes it easily, letting their palms linger together during the walk back to the Uzumaki compound.


End file.
